Handlung
Ninja Allgemein Masashi Kishimoto = Naruto = Am Anfang Naruto ist kein Kind wie jedes andere, welches in dem Ninja-Dorf Konoha lebt. Kurz nach seiner Geburt wurde der Neunschwänzige Fuchs in ihm versiegelt, weshalb er von den anderen Shinobis im Dorf verachtet wird. Seine Eltern wurden beim Angriff des Kyuubi getötet, wodurch er allein leben muss und keiner etwas mit ihm etwas zu tun haben will. An der Akademie stellt er dauernd irgendwelchen Unsinn an, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die ihm durch die Missachtung der anderen fehlt. Außerdem rasselt er mehrmals durch die die Abschlussprüfung durch. Als er es wiedereinmal nicht geschafft hat, kam der Chunin Mizuki Touji zu ihm und sagte, dass wenn er ihm die heilige Schriftrolle mit geheimen und verbotenen Techniken bringe, er ein Genin werde würde. Naruto stiehlt die Schriftrolle ohne zu wissen, dass es eine Straftat ist und nimmt sie mit in den Wald, wo er seine ab diesem Zeitpunkt Standarttechnick, die Schattendoppelgänger erlernt. Als im Dorf bekannt wird, dass die Schriftrolle von Naruto genommen wurde, streuen sofort Suchtrups aus um diesen zu finden. Mizuki und Sensei Iruka finden Naruto samt Schriftrolle zuerst und somit bricht ein auch sehr emotionaler Kampf zwischen Iruka und Naruto gegen Mizuki aus, indem Naruto letzenendes Mizuki mit seiner neu gelernten Technik besiegt. Erstes Abenteuer Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke kommen in ein Team mit dem Jounin Kakashi. Nach einem kleinen Test von Kakashi ist dieser auch bereit das Team zu führen. Ihr erstes großes Abenteuer lässt auch nicht lange warten wobei sie den Brückenbauer Tazuna nach Hause begleiten sollen der dort eine große Brücke bauen will. Doch Gato, ein eiskalter Geschäftsmann, will dieses verhindern und heuert wiederum Ninjas aus Kirigakure an unteranderem Zabuza und seinen Schüler Haku. Diese machen den Auftrag Tazuna zu beschützen nicht leicht. Während eines Kampfes gegen Haku wird Sasuke auch schwer verletzt als er Naruto das Leben rettet. Naruto nutzt darauf hin das erste mal die Kräfte des Kyuubi um Haku zu besiegen. Kakashi kann es auch schaffen Zabuza zu besiegen. Doch als Naruto gesehen hat wie Zabuza und Haku gelebt haben entschließt er sich einen eigenen Ninja Weg zu finden. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Die Chu-nin Auswahlprüfung rückt näher wobei Genin zu Chunin aufsteigen können. Team 7, 8 und 10 sowie auch das neu kennen gelernt Team 9 nehmen daran teil. Dabei trifft Naruto auch auf viele neue Gesichte wie z.B. den Sound-Trio oder den seltsamen Kabuto der ihnen zwar hilft in die 3 Runde zu kommen dann aber selbst aufgibt. Aber auch Ninjas aus Sunagakure nehmen Teil und zwar Gaara, Kankuro und Temari die recht schnell die 2. Runde beenden. Außerdem treffen Naruto und Co Orochimaru erstmals der Sasuke ein seltsames Mal verpasst. Trotzdem kommen Team 7, Team 8 Team 9, Team 10, Gaaras Team sowie auch 2 aus Kabutos Team und die 3 Ninjas aus Otogakure in die 3.Runde was zu viele sind. Deshalb werden Vorrunden Kämpfe ausgetragen und es entscheidet sich das für das Finale sich Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari und Dosu qualifizierten. Für die Final Runde wird Sasuke von Kakashi und Naruto von Jiraiya trainiert. Es stellt sich später raus das Kabuto für Orochimaru arbeitet und dieser mit den Sunaninjas das Dorf Konohagakure angreifen will. Mitten in den Final Runden startet der Angriff wobei das Turnier unterbrochen wird. Orochimaru kämpft gegen den 3. Hokage und das Dorf kann schaffen den Angriff von Otogakure und Sunagakure abzuwehren. Währenddessen kämpft Naruto gegen Gaara der so wie Naruto ebenfalls ein Bijuu in sich trägt. Naruto schaffte es Gaara zu besiegen um seine Freunde zu retten. Allerdings starb der 3. Hokage im Kampf gegen Orochimaru. Suche nach Tsunade Jiraiya soll der nächste Hokage werden doch dieser lehnt ab und will lieber das Tsunade den Job bekommt und will sie suchen gehen mit seinen neuen Schüler Naruto. Während dessen werden Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai und Asuma von Itachi und Kisame angegriffen die zu Akatsuki gehören und Naruto jagen. Kakashi wird besiegt und muss ins Krankenhaus. Später versucht auch Sasuke endlich seine Rache an Itachi zu bekommen wird aber auch besiegt und muss ins Krankenhaus. Jiraiya kann die beiden Akatsuki Leute vertreiben und beginnt mit Naruto nach der suche nach Tsunade. Während der Reise bringt Jiraiya Naruto das Rasengan bei was vom 4. Hokage erfunden wurde und sonst nur Jiraiya bekannt ist der es beherrscht. Naruto und Jiraiya finden Tsunade doch diese wird von Kabuto und Orochimaru erpresst der fordert seine Arme zu heilen die im Kampf gegen den 3. Hokage nicht nutzbar mehr sind. Dafür wollte er Tsunades kleinen Bruder und ihren Verlobten wiederbeleben die sie beide mal verloren hatte. Doch weigert sie sich und kämpft mit Jiraiya gegen Orochimaru der fliehen kann. Tsunade erklärt sich bereit der Hokage der 5. Generation zu werden und geht zurück nach Konohagakure. Zweites Abenteuer (Filler) Suche nach Sasuke Shikamaru wird nun zum Chunin befördert um endlich die Ergebinisse der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung bekannt zu geben und Rock Lee lässt sich von Tsunade operieren um die Verletzungen von seinem Kampf gegen Gaara los zu werden. Nachdem Sasuke gerade wieder auf dem Weg der Genesung ist fordert er Naruto zum Kampf heraus. Er kann es nicht glauben das Naruto solche Fortschritte gemacht hat in der Zwischenzeit und schon besser ist als er. Doch wird der Kampf von Kakashi unterbrochen. In der Nacht wird Sasuke von 4 der Sound-Five aufgesucht die ihm ein Angebot machen wir er stärker werden kann. Sasuke müsse nur von nun an Orochimaru dienen um dann auch die volle Kraft vom Mal des Fluches zu bekommen. Sasuke geht den Handel ein und macht sich mit den Oto-Ninjas auf zu Orochimaru. Naruto verspricht Sakura Sasuke wiederzuholen. So machen sich Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru und Choji auf Sasuke und die Oto-Ninjas zu verfolgen. Sasuke bekommt in der Zwischenzeit ein Mittel von den Oto-Ninjas um auf Level 2 vom Mal des Fluches zu kommen muss aber vorerst in einen Gefäß eine Zeit lang schlafen. Es kommt zu einigen kämpfen zwischen Shikamarus Team und den Oto-Ninjas. Zur Unterstützung kommen auch noch der genesene Rock Lee und neuen Verbündeten Gaara, Kankuro und Temari. Am Ende kämpft Naruto gegen Sasuke und geht in die einschwänzige Form vom Kyuubi. Doch hat Naruto zu viel Chakra verbraucht und kann nicht mehr weiter kämpfen womit Sasuke zu Orochimaru geht. Doch dieser hat sein Ritual um einen neuen Körper zu bekommen schon vorverlegt womit Sasuke für 3 Jahre keine Gefahr von Orochimaru droht. Sakura entschließt sich die Schülerin von Tsunade zu werden um nicht mehr im Weg zu stehen. Während Jiraiya Naruto mitnehmen will für die nächsten 3 Jahre um mit ihm zu trainieren. (Filler) Einzelne Filler Folgen die nichts mit der eigendlichen Handlung zu tun haben. = Naruto Shippuuden = Gaaras Entführung Nach 2 1/2 Jahren kommen Naruto und Jiraiya zurück nach Konoha. Naruto trifft auch einige Freunde wieder und zwar Sakura, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Temari und Iruka. Doch erfährt Naruto auch das alle inzwischen die Chunin-Prüfung wiederholt haben und jetzt Chunin sind und einige sogar Jounin womit er von seinem Jahrgang der einzige Genin noch ist. Trotzdem will Tsunade Naruto und Sakura testen was sie gelernt haben und will dass sie die Glöckchen Prüfung von Kakashi wiederholen. Dieser bekommt allerdings vorher noch von Naruto und Jiraiya das neuste Buch von Jiraiya geschenkt. Nach einem harten Kampf schaffen dieses Mal Naruto und Sakura die Glöckchen von Kakashi zu stehlen und werden bilden nun mit Kakashi Team Kakashi. Wobei der einzige Unterschied zu früher ist das Kakashi nicht mehr ihr Sensai sondern ihr Teamkollege ist. In der Zwischenzeit wird Akatsuki wieder aktiv und Deidara schafft es Gaara (der nun Kazekage ist) zu entführen. Konoha wird um Hilfe gebeten und so macht sich Team Kakashi mit Temari erstmal nach Suna auf. Temari muss dort erstmal zurück bleiben um die Momentanen Schäden zu mindern. Sakura behandelt noch Kankuro der von Sasori vergiftet wurde als er versuchte Gaara zu befreien. Als Team Kakashi wieder aufbrechen will kommt allerdings doch noch Hilfe von einem Suna Ninja und zwar von der schon in Rente gegangenen Chiyo. Team Gai wird außerdem auch zur Unterstützung geschickt. Gaara wird in der Zwischenzeit sein Bijuu entzogen. Team Kakashi und Team Gai schaffen es nach einer kurzen Behinderung durch Fälschungen von Itachi und Kisame das Geheimversteck von Akatsuki zu finden in dem Gaara ist. Um das Tor zu öffnen muss Team Gai allerdings vorher Siegel an verschiedenen Orten gleichzeitig entfernen wobei allerdings dann Doppelgänger von ihnen auftauchen aber der Eingang zum Versteck ist nun frei. Doch nimmt sich Deidara den Körper von Gaara und Kakashi sowie auch Naruto rennen hinter her womit sich Sakura und Chiyo Sasori stellen müssen. Nach einigen Kämpfen schaffen sie es die beiden Sasori zu töten und Deidara vorerst zu besiegen. Gaara ist allerdings verstorben wird aber von Chiyo wiederbelebt die dafür ihr Leben lässt. Alle kehren erst nach Suna und später nach Konoha zurück. Allerdings wird Sasoris Stelle bei Akatsuki schnell wieder belegt mit deren neuen Mitglied Tobi und auch Deidara ist immer noch am Leben. Treffen mit Sasuke Da Informationen vorliegen dass Sasoris Spion an der Himmel und Erde Brücke in einigen Tagen auftauchen will um über Orochimaru zu reden will Tsunade natürlich ein Team losschicken und zwar Team Kakashi. Doch dieses besteht momentan nur aus 2 Leuten Sakura und Naruto da Kakashi im Krankenhaus liegt und sich erholen muss deshalb wird nach nach 2 Team Mitgliedern gesucht (normalerweise besteht ja auch ein Team aus 4 Ninjas). Naruto fragt in Konoha herum und trifft einige alte Freunde wieder doch alle sind zu sehr beschäftigt. Dann taucht auch noch der mysteriöse Sai auf und greift Naruto an verschwindet aber dann mitten im Kampf. Wie sich später rausstellt sind die 2 neuen für Team Kakashi Ex-ANBU Yamato und Sai, der vorhin nur Narutos Stärke testen wollte. Sai wurde allerdings nicht von Tsunade sondern von Danzou der die ANBU-Root anführt. Sai wird während der Reise zur Brücke bei Naruto immer unbeliebter da dieser sich zum einen immer über Naruto lustig macht und zum anderen schlecht über Sasuke redet. Bei der Brücke angekommen verwandelt sich Yamato in Sasori um den Spion, der sich als Kabuto herausstellt hinters Licht zu führen. Doch als Orochimaru auch noch aufkreuzt scheint die Sache zu eskalieren da sich herausstellt dass Kabuto und Orochimaru vor hatten Sasori zu töten. Yamato bleibt nichts andres übrig als seine Tarnung aufzugeben und Naruto, Sakura und Sai aus ihrem Versteck zu holen. Naruto ist allerdings so wütend auf Orochimaru der ihn Sasuke weggenommen hat dass Naruto erst in die 3-schwänzige und später in die 4-schwänzige Form sich verwandelt. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrennt zwischen den beiden wobei sich Naruto nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Yamato will Naruto sein Chakra deshalb vorest entziehen und bittet Sai ihm zu helfen dieser verschwindet allerdings. Nachdem Orochimaru den 4-Schwänzigen Naruto austricksen konnte und verschwand schaffte es Yamato noch gerade so Naruto wieder in seine normale Form zu holen bevor er sich selbst vernichtete. Sai berichtet währenddessen Orochimaru dass er den Befehl von Danzou hat Orochimaru zu berichten dass sich die ANBU-Root Einheit von Konoha ihm sich anschließt weshalb Sai mit Orochimaru mitgeht. Doch war dies nur ein Trick Sais wahrer Auftrag von Danzou war es sich bei Orochimaru einzuschleichen und Sasuke zu töten da er gefährlich werden könnte. Doch führt Sai seinen Auftrag nicht aus da ihn Naruto während der Reise zeigte wie wichtig Freundschaft und Kamradschaft ist. Nachdem auch Naruto, Sakura und Yamato es in Orochimarus Versteck schafften (ein Holzdoppelgänger von Yamato folgte Sai) trafen sie tatsächlich auf Sasuke. Dieser versuchte erneut Naruto zu töten doch Yamato verhinderte dies. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Naruto, Sai, Sakura und Yamato verschwand Sasuke mit Orochimaru und Kabuto wieder. Naruto und Sakura waren schwer angeschlagen dass sie es wieder nicht schaffen konnten Sasuke zurück zu bringen. Ein kleiner Trost war dafür dass sie 2 neue Freunde dafür gewonnen hatten. Kampf gegen Hidan und Kakuzu Kakashi ist wieder fit und will mit Naruto ein Sondertraining durchlaufen damit Naruto sein eigenes Jutsu erfindet und es das nächste Mal schafft Sasuke aufzuhalten. Dabei soll Yamato aufpassen dass sich das Kyuubi Chakra von Naruto nicht erneut aktiviert. Währenddessen schafften es Deidara und Tobi Isonade und Hidan und Kakuzu die zweischwänzige Katze zu fangen und deren Kräfte zu entziehen. Derweil lernt Naruto seine Schattendoppelgänger besser einzusetzen und lernt was sein Naturchakra ist und zwar Wind (Fuuton). Um Ratschläge zu erhalten wie man dieses Element am besten beherrscht fragt Naruto Asuma der ihm einige Tipps gibt. Bald darauf macht sich Naruto daran das Rasengan zu vollenden was selbst der 4. Hokage nicht mehr schaffte. In der Zwischenzeit erfährt Asuma dass sein Freund Chiriku von zwei Akatsuki Leuten umgebracht wurde damit diese das Kopfgeld einsacken. Asuma macht sich mit Shikamaru und zwei weiteren Ninjas auf den Feind zu finden und auszuschalten. Zwar schaffen sie es Hidan und Kakuzu zu finden doch sind ihnen diese Gegner einfach zu stark. Asuma wird während des Kampfes von Hidan getötet und bevor auch Shikamaru dass passiert wird diese von 4 weiteren Shinobis (darunter Choji und Ino) gerettet. Hidan und Kakuzu reicht es und sie verschwinden deshalb. Nach der Beerdigung von Asuma trainiert Shikamaru lange um an dessen Mörder Rache zu nehmen als er fertig ist macht er sich mit Choji und Ino auf Hidan und Kakuzu zu finden. Dies war nicht sonderlich schwer da sich beide auf den Weg nach Konoha befanden um Naruto zu holen. Auch Kakashi steht Shikamaru und den anderen während des Kampfes zur Seite da Naruto den momentanen Teil seines Trainings allein bewältigen muss. Shikamaru schafft es die beiden Akatsukis zu trennen damit er allein gegen Hidan kämpfen kann. Zwar ist Hidan unsterblich doch schafft es Shikamaru ihn in einer Falle zu locken womit er in Einzelteilen lebendig begraben wird. Währenddessen scheinen Kakashi, Ino und Choji bald besiegt da ihr Gegner sich als ziemlich stark erweist. Doch im letzten Augenblick erscheint Team Kakashi bestehend aus Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato. Naruto hat sein Training beendet und will an Kakuzu sein neues Jutsu testen den Fuuton Rasen Shuriken. Naruto schafft es den Kampf zu gewinnen und Kakashi versetzt Kakuzu der gerade noch so überlebt hat den Gnadensstoß zu versetzen. Somit sind 2 weitere Akatsukis besiegt alle kehren wieder nach Konoha zurück um sich auszuruhen. Shikamaru verspricht allerdings noch Kurenai, die ein Kind von Asuma erwartet, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern wie es Asuma bei ihm getan hat. Sasukes neues Team Orochimarus Zeit in seinem Körper ist abgelaufen und er muss schon bald das Ritual beginnen um Sasukes Körper zu stehlen. Allerdings kommt Sasuke ihn zu vor und tötet ihn vorher in einem Kampf. Sasuke glaubt jetzt stark genug zu sein um es mit seinem Bruder aufzunehmen jedoch braucht er noch etwas unterstützung Itachi zu finden und auf den Weg kommende Hindernisse zu beseitigen ohne selbst Kraft zu verbrauchen. Deshalb befreite Sasuke viele Gefangene von Orochimaru sowie auch Suigetsu und Juugo zusammen mit Karin gründete er dann sein Team Schlange. Wobei Suigetsu so allerdings nur an Kisame ran kommen will um dessen Schwert zu bekommen, Karin sich wie Sakura und Ino in Sasuke verliebt hat und Juugo glaubt das Sasuke ihn vielleicht zu seinem Schicksal führt. Auch in Konoha kommt diese Nachricht dass Sasuke Orochimaru getötet hat und Itachi sucht an. Deshalb macht sich Team Kakashi, Kiba, Shino und Hinata auf Sasuke zu suchen. Auch Akatsuki sieht in Sasuke eine kleine Bedrohung und schickt Deidara los Sasuke zu beseitigen. Währenddessen haben Itachi und Kisame ein weiteren Jinchuuriki besiegt und dessen Bijuu entzogen. Später kommt es auch zu Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Deidara den allerdings Deidara verliert. Nachdem Sasuke sich erstmal erholen musste zog er mit seinem Team wieder weiter Itachi zu suchen. In einem Versteck des Uchia-Clans fand Sasuke einen Doppelgänger von Itachi der ihn testete und ihm sagte wo der echte Itachi ist und der letzte Kampf ausgetragen wird. Team Schlange machte sich sofort auf. Paines Geheimnis